


firefight (i won't run)

by Suicix



Category: Bad Blood - Taylor Swift (Music Video)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash Drabbletag 6, Minor Violence, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You've got to be bold," Knockout tells her.</i>
</p>
<p>Written for the prompt <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1434218.html?thread=5406570#t5434730">"Catastrophe/Knockout - bold"</a>. (Drabbletag 6, Femslash100, LiveJournal.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	firefight (i won't run)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



The room’s all noise, all energy – everybody wild as they watch the contest that’s happening in the ring – but Catastrophe wills herself to focus. It’s just her and Knockout right now. Just the two of them and their fists and their feet and their fierce, fierce eyes.

She’s never quite managed to beat Knockout like this, and she doesn’t now. Still, it’s to be expected: Catastrophe’s more about weapons than she is the hand-to-hand combat that Knockout excels in. This is more about preparing her for Arsyn than anything.

“You’ve got to be bold,” Knockout tells her when they’re alone afterwards, peeling her gloves off and setting them aside. “I know there was something between you and Arsyn. How do you expect to take her down if you can’t even beat me like this?”

“It’s different,” Catastrophe says simply, because it _is_. Knockout doesn’t know Arsyn, not like she does.

“Right. Still. You have to be bolder than that. She’ll know she didn’t finish you off by now.”

Catastrophe nods, knowing, acknowledging.

“I know,” she says, “thanks,” and she catches Knockout’s face and kisses her.

The moments prior could have almost been called tender, but there’s no room for tenderness with who and what they are, so Catastrophe is hungry, intent, just like she was in the fight – except now, it’s both of them winning.

“How’s that for bold?” Catastrophe asks when she pulls back, just a touch breathless, and there’s the trace of a smirk lighting up Knockout’s eyes.


End file.
